Camping Scene
by FeistyDreams
Summary: Nozaki wonders how comfortable it really is to sleep in someone's arms. Vignette.


Nozaki tapped at his notebook, humming thoughtfully and looking straight ahead with a blank expression. Chiyo glanced over from her spot on the floor and set down the manga magazine she was reading, "What is it, Nozaki-kun?"

"Mm. There's been some call for me to show more with this one side couple. I was thinking of doing a camping scene, and they get split off from the group and have to sleep close together to keep warm, but..."

Closing up the book, she crossed her arms on the table and leaned forward with a concerned expression, "Would something like that be okay to show?"

"Probably. I was just thinking, though... How comfortable is it actually, to lie close to someone?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Where do you put your arms?"

"Ah, well, you would put them around the other person, wouldn't you?"

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Spoon with me."

"_What_!?"

He stared at her intently as she cycled through varied shades of red with each passing thought. First, just the initial shock of the suggestion was enough to turn her pink. Then, as she started imagining it, his arms around her, holding her close. He said 'spoon,' but even so, if she turned to face him, she would be right up against his chest. Or even his neck! If they faced each other, what would she do with her legs? Would they both lie straight, or would she lift her leg over his...? That thought had her turning such a bright red, the blood rushing roared in her ears and she could very well nearly have passed out.

"Sakura?"

"Ah! R-Right! Let's do it!"

He blinked as she suddenly became so determined after being unresponsive, but he simply shrugged it off and stood up. "Since they'll be camping, we may as well stay on the floor out here. Lie down."

"Okay!" She moved to a spot on the floor where there would be enough room and laid down, her heart racing as he walked over. She hardly had enough time to consider it, though, as he laid down in front of her, with his back against her! _She_ was supposed to be the big spoon!? So surprised by it, she stared at the back of his shoulders for a whole minute, trying to figure out what had just happened.

It was when he lifted his head and looked over his shoulder that she came out of it and listened, "What do you think?"

"I think... My arm is asleep. Definitely."

"I see. So underneath doesn't work..."

"Uhm, Nozaki-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe it's, because I'm too small? I can't really, curl my arm up at all under you, since you're a lot taller than I am. ...I can't, really breathe, either, with your back in my face."

Nozaki sat up and held his chin as he frowned in thought. "Alright. Then, you be the little spoon."

She simply nodded, sighing to herself when he laid down to wait for her. It never could be quite that easy, could it? She moved to lay down in front of him, pressing her back against his chest. His arm wrapped around her waist and he tucked her snugly against him. She shivered when her scalp was tickled, his face pressing against her hair. It was easy enough for her excitement to rise once more, heart pounding so loudly she wondered if he could hear it, they were so close together like this.

Quite a few minutes had passed, and she could hear his breathing turn heavy. Blinking in surprise, she turned to look over her shoulder, smiling shyly as she looked at his sleeping face. Closing her eyes, she decided to enjoy the moment while they had it, and made herself comfortable. Or she tried to, anyways. As the novelty of it wore off, she became more aware of little annoyances. "Nozaki-kun?"

His arm around her twitched, the only sign that he had been startled awake, and his voice was surprisingly clear for someone who had been napping for at least twenty minutes, "Yes, Sakura?"

"...I'm not sure this would work."

"Why is that?"

"Your breath is tickling me. And you were snoring in my ear. And my shoulder is getting stiff from how hard the floor is. I think, they'd probably want to lie on their backs."

"I see. Mm. Yes, that might work better. If he lies down, and she lies on top of him. What do you think?"

"That would probably work a lot better."

"Then, that's what I'll do."


End file.
